


You can bet on it

by uwillbeefound



Series: Detroit: Evolution [5]
Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: College AU, DE ArtFest, Detroit Evolution, M/M, Teacher Nines, teacher Gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwillbeefound/pseuds/uwillbeefound
Summary: Day 3 - College auLazzo and his roommate Ada speculate on the relationship of their teachers who seem at first to hate each other, Ada is convinced otherwise.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Detroit: Evolution [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702627
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	You can bet on it

Day 3: College au 

Lazzo headed quickly towards Maths class. He was late again, almost anyway. He quickly found his seat and looked at the clock to find it has just turned 9am. Unsurprisingly, professor Reed was already there with his coffee in hand. He looked, as usual, as if he hadn’t slept but it wasn’t exactly Lazzo's place, he didn’t sleep much either. Apparently he was a bit of a workaholic which Lazzo could believe, solely from the emails he would receive at ungodly hours some days. 

Professor Reed - or Gavin as he asked people to call him - started at 9am on the dot, although he didn’t particularly punish those who were late. To most people, he was seen as the weirdo and a little scary, from both his attitude and the way he dressed. He was also sometimes mistaken for a student due to his style which Lazzo found funny...not that he would say anything. 

In reality, Gavin was pretty laid back and understanding, especially if you gave an honest reason for late work. He was stern to some people though, especially those who attached others. He was also pretty closed off, from what Lazzo had heard from other students and teachers. 

However, the most interesting relationship was with Professor Nines. An Android, who started teaching after the revolution. He had no last name and therefore was at first just called by his model number until he eventually went by Nines. No one really knows where he got to name. 

Ada, Lazzo’s roommate had him for English. According to her, he was the opposite of Gavin, very strict but fair - he took some excuses but not too often. He was most definitely passionate and always on time, showing disappointment to those who weren’t. He did seem to always be at work, but he got on well with most of the other teachers. He never sent emails after 10pm, although people guessed he probably worked later, and was known to have talks with students who did. 

Their appearance was very different too, Nines was always professional, a little uptight if anything. He usually wore a professional shirt and at first a full suit, according to Ada. After a few months, the blazer was replaced with a white jacket that he seemed to wear every day. Gavin on the other hand always wore a hoodie and a black jacket with a simple t shirt underneath and as fair as anyone could remember this was the case. 

Neither Lazzo or Ada knew how the feud started, but it was one of the highlights of any lesson. The first time Lazzo remembered it happening was in the middle of his second lesson. Gavin was teaching a normal lesson, a second part to his introduction series, when Nines had appeared at the door. 

“Professor, I believe you have something of mine.” Nines leaned against the door, looking more than a little annoyed, his LED spinning yellow. 

“What makes you think I have it, Tin Can?” Gavin replied, looking over with a role of his eyes. 

“Well, I suppose it would be payback for the time I borrowed your coffee mug for a demonstration?” Nines replied simply, spotting the item he was looking for and taking that as an excuse to enter and pick it up. 

“You didn’t intend to put it back, knew it was my favourite and what did you need a mug for as an English demonstration anyway?” Gavin replied simply as Nines left the room, turning back for a second. 

“If you listened when you came to get it back, in the middle of said demonstration, you would know.” He replied, a little bite in his word as he left the room once more. 

“Ok, any questions?” Gavin and asked after a few seconds, as many hands shot up “That aren’t to do with that plastic prick.” Slowly, most of the hands went down “What I thought, so Parker?”

Later that night, Ada and Lazzo were sitting on their respective beds, talking. Lazzo was smoking out of the bedroom window, having explained his side of the story. Ada filled in the gaps, saying that she was in the lesson where the mug was used. The reasoning for it being a mug, much less that mug, was very suspect and the two decided that this had been going on for a while. 

They talked abut theories for a long time, some sort of revenge for an event long ago, a misunderstanding followed by stubbornness and a need to have the last word, a childhood feud that got out of hand, the Maths vs English argument taken to the extreme. 

“You don’t think they like each other do you?” Ada asked, looking up from the pen she had been fiddling between her figures. 

“Dude, did you see the anger? Either its some nasty break up or deep fucking self-hatred. The only love here is enemies to lovers, you know what I’m saying.” Lazzo replied, tapping out his cigarette. 

“I’m not sure…” Ada replied before thinking for a second “I’ll bet you $10 that they’ll be together before the end of the year.” 

“Fine.” Lazzo replied, unable to resist a bit “I say one of them quits before then.”

“Are you going to bet on it?” Ada replied simply, leaning back on her bed. 

“Wouldn’t want you loosing all your money on two bad bets.” Lazzo replied, looking up. 

“Whatever you say.” Ada replied with a smile, turning back towards her work once more. 

Over time, both of them, along with the rest of the class, had many occasions of stolen items, getting more ridiculous over time. Nines stole all the coffee in the staff room (avoiding the anger of the rest of the teachers by promising access if they didn’t tell Gavin), Gavin stole every spare computer charger and then Nines’. Despite the escalation, the feud somehow became more friendly, less like it was fuelled by actual anger.  


Lazzo was glad that he didn’t take the bet by the time half the year had passed. Regular interruptions were expected on both sides, with Gavin sometimes sighing before storming out of the classroom. Their classrooms were the other side of the school, and yet they seemed to spend a lot of their time travelling between the two. There were even students who swore they saw the two walking together after school and outside of class, although Lazzo was not convinced. 

Although, it was clear that something was going on. Gavin actually showed up some morning looking rested and the late night emails were less frequent. He seemed happier too, coming into class just before it started with a mug of warm coffee instead of sitting at his desk all morning. The rumours of him having a secret partner had spread around the school pretty quickly.

It wasn’t until near the end of the year that he was. He had a meeting with Gavin about final assessment and grades as well as next years plans, usual end of year stuff. It had over ran though by around five minutes, which was not unusual as Lazzo did find himself rambling often. 

There was a knock on the door which caused Gavin to look up from his notes with what was closest to a smile Lazzo had seen. 

“Give me a sec, Tin Can.” Gavin called to the door, much to Lazzo’s confusion. Gavin was quicker in finishing the last few questions before telling Lazzo to go. On the way out, Lazzo passed Nines who was leant against the wall, reading what he recognized as the book Ada was studying next term. 

Lazzo quickly walked to where he had planned to meet Ada, pulling her to hide in around the corner near the door to Gavin’s office. 

“What...” Ada started, looking around a little confused. 

“Shh, just watch.” He replied looking around the corner as Gavin exited the office, causing Nines to look up. They were too far to hear the conversation but it seemed to be the usual as they headed down the corridor towards the two.

“You really think I’d let you in my office after last time?” Gavin teased, moving closer to Nines. 

“Well, you haven’t had your revenge yet, we have to keep up the pattern.” Nines replied simply “Or it is no fun.” He added, gently reaching out to hold Gavin’s hand “So...when are we telling the students, after all it’s only a matter of time.” 

“What? Between you being unable to keep your hands off me and Tina being unable to keep her mouth shut?” Gavin replied, causing Nines to try to defend himself “Don’t sweat it Tin Can, What about a few more days of peace before the thousands of questions huh?” 

“Of course...although I would argue that you are worse.” Nines replied simply as they carried on down the corridor, passing the two surprised students as Lazzo quietly passed Ada $10. 

“Whatever, Tin Can.” Gavin replied “I hate you.” He added after a moment of thought. 

“You love me.” Nines replied, looking around once more before pulling Gavin into a quick kiss. 

“Yeah yeah, let’s go home already.” Gavin replied after a second had passed, moving further ahead. 

Nines looked back down the corridor, spotting the corner where Lazzo and Ada were hiding to show them that he knew they were there before following Gavin. 

“Told you so.” Ada whispered after a second, holding the money out one more time before placing it in her pocket as Lazzo continued to look between the place where Gavin and Nines just were to Ada, causing Ada to laugh before pulling him away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm finally keeping on top of this and getting slightly ahead, but we will see how that works when school starts up again. 
> 
> Let me know what you think about this. Have a great day!


End file.
